Naruto saying somthing very suddenly to Sakura
by Yubisakireno
Summary: those eyes shine right threw me, makes me feel guilty just staring at her.... i'm sorry'
1. Chapter 1

'Naruto…!' a sound behind a second floor bedroom window in the morning.

'Huh?' said Naruto falling out of bed slowly. 'wha… what-the-hell..? Said Naruto getting off the floor.

'Naruto…' a female saying in a low voice. Naruto going to his window, peeking his head throw out the window, still blurry.

'Huh?'

'Oi Naruto.. Down here…' in a high pitch. Naruto then looked down. Wondering 'who-in-the-world'

'Hey Naruto…' she smiled softly. Naruto paused for a moment staring at her. Trying to understand what she's really saying in her eyes. 'I don't want to go home' Naruto blushed and shaked his head so the strange picture could escape.

'Sakura! What's sup?' Naruto saying with a big smile, like someone just offered him a boil of ramen.

'Let's go.' said Sakura making a U-turn. Heading for the distance. Naruto panics.

'Eh!! Sakura!! Go where?!' shouted Naruto half way threw the window. Sakura slowly turned around smiling softly again. Her smiled disappeared, but in her eyes, they still say the same line.

'Do I need to spell it out to you dammit!?'

'Umm…'

'A date…' said Sakura turning around so he wouldn't see the expression in her face.

'Oh right…. Then.. Just give me a sec…' Naruto putted his head back in the window, got him self changed.

'That's right… we've been dating for awhile now…' said Naruto out in the open, combing his hair.

'Maybe…' Naruto turning his head to a certain table. Where a shiny jewellery rested in peace.

A tone where its indescribable, but a complete loneliness, hollow look in his eye.

'I've wanted to ask for a while…. Maybe just this once. There.. Might be some faith…' Naruto took grab of the shiny ring, placed it in his pocket. Then jumped out the window greeting Sakura again.

Cinema

'EHH!! SAKURA!!' Naruto Hesitated across the room to Sakura. Taking grab of her.

'What?' said Sakura looking disgusted at Naruto. 'What's all of a sudden?' Sakura thought.

'Is it true that there's only romance movies on now!?' Naruto started shaking Sakura. 'But how can I do something which has so much pressure in a romance movie! What if its one of those movies that have a sad ending…' he thought, he paused for a moment. Frozen of the spot. 'What if one of the love couple dies… that's even worse!! What the hell-

Sakura slaps Naruto.

'Gah!'

'Oi were you even listening to me!?' Sakura pushes her sleeves up. Glaring at Naruto.

'Uh… I-I-I-

Sakura took hold of Narutos hand and rushed to the room where the movie was placed.

'Wha-- Sakura!!' Naruto lets Sakura drags Naruto around. 'wha's happening?' he blurted out, 'wha wha wha wha wha wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sakura!'

'Geez Naruto your so slow.' Sakura said with a glare.

'wha-wha what are you talking about Sakura?' asked Naruto.

'Idiot I got the tickets, so lets go! The movie is about to start!' Sakura pulls Naruto to their sits.

'Awwwwwwwww mannnnnnnn!! But but but what what if if if the the the movie movie has has ha--' Naruto drools all over the popcorn. Naruto panics.

'What!!' shouted Naruto out in the open, the movies has already started. Sakura leans over to Naruto still having her eyes at the movie.

'Narutooo….!' the sound of evil.

'Eh… sorry….' Murmur 'I had no I idea I had popcorn, I didn't even remembered buying any.. Oh shit…' he thought. Naruto took out his phone. 'Uh.. What time is it…. WHAT!!' Shouted Naruto. Sakura punched Naruto in the head.

'Gyah!'

'You idiot! Shut up!!'

Murmur murmur whisper whisper

'Oh Naruto see what've you've done…!?' Sakura spoke in Narutos ear glaring throw his soul.

'Sorry…Sakura….' said Naruto. He then took out his phone again and looked at his phone. The reflection of his phone. Naruto had lip stick on his left cheek. 'What! What! When the hell did she kissed me!?' Naruto shouted to him self.

'I must have been so wondered that I forgot to pay any attention… of crap…' Naruto thought to him self.

Almost to the end of the movie

'This movie ain't a happy ending… dammit! What the hell am I to do! He thought panicking.

Naruto then looked at his popcorn. There it was, the shiny jewellery. Laying it self on the very top of the popcorn like it belonged there. The time went by very slow. None of them took any piece of the popcorn. The ring looked so peaceful in the shadow of the movie, like no harm was placed. But in the same time piercing threw a heart, leaving a whole.

Naruto sighed looking at it.

Naruto thought to him self 'What was I thinking… trying to do such a silly thing… she's not even serious about me-

The ring sprinkled… Made Naruto hollow…

'I might not get a chance like this ever again…' Naruto though. 'Uh… what was I really think-

'Na-Naruto is this yours?' Asked Sakura pointing to the ring. Naruto panics even more.

'Maybe… I should just….' Naruto thought. 'Sakura…' Naruto said getting out of his sit and kneeling in front of her. Showing the ring.

'Sakura… will…' Naruto took a deep breathe, 'Will you marry me? Sa-Sakura…' asked Naruto.. Knowing that any of the answer will defiantly change his life.

Sakuras very shock wasn't expecting Naruto to purpose to her.

'Eh… umm…' Sakura looks away from Naruto blushing.

Naruto calms down, looking kind of sad and disappointed.

'I guess I was too confident… I'm sorry Sakura.. For asking you a sudden question…' Naruto got off his knee. Heading for the exit door. He then dropped the ring on the floor.

'I should never have asked you…' said Naruto having his back to her, slowly walking away from her.

'Na-Naruto…' said Sakura softly. Naruto stopped from going to the exit, he paused for a moment. He then turned his head to Sakura. Sakura rushed up to the ring and picked it up. She then came up behind Naruto and hugged him from the back.

'Eh..?'

'Na-Naruto…'Sakura hesitates.

'Sa-Sakura…' Naruto looks very surprised.

'it's that look in her eyes… again….' he smiled.

Okay you guys, comment on this, also telling me what kind of story you want or type of story, I'll see what I can do… thank you so much.

Or my email  msn please, I hardly check my mail so yeah. Thanks again 


	2. Chapter 2

'it's that look in her eyes… again….' he smiled.

'Na-Naruto…'

'Oh shiiii… 'cough' Naruto fell out of his bed again. Hitting his head on the floor.

'Didn't this happened before..?' as he got off the floor. Naruto sighed. 

'Sad.. I didn't really know what happened on that day…' Naruto got him self changed, combing his hair, looking in a mirror. He putted the comb down, on the table and he stared at the table.

'Wasn't there a ring…?' Naruto froze as his memory started coming back to him. 

'But..' Naruto hesitated…

'Wasn't it all a dream!!?' He thought to him self. Panicking jumping from one side of the room to the other. 

'Oh my god… it wasn't a dream…' Naruto said calming his self down. 

'Breathe in, Breathe out, Breathe in, Breathe out…' he said, while pouring hot water to his instant noodles, he poured it over a bit. He poured a bit over his hand. Naruto putted the pot down. And looked at his hand.

'I'm so calm.. I'm not even screaming… this is bad…' Naruto then took his Instant ramen and ate it at a table. He seem somewhat lonely.. He tooked around the room. Its very lonely. The room looked empty, like hardly any human. The room had so sense of taste. He thought to him self. Again and again..

'This room needs a sense of a female…'Naruto said, still looking around. He had never notice how dual his apartment was.

'_If you have a woman in the house.. It changes the atmosphere..' says Jiraiya_

'I can, somehow imagine the smile on his face…' Naruto then sighs again. He then leaves the apartment and goes to the square, where all the missions are told.

The square..

'Nee Tsunade.. Are you sure there's no missions today?' Naruto whined.

'Uh.. Stop moaning around.. Just take the day off…' Tsunade said while flipping throw some papers. Naruto then walks away, dragging his legs off the ground. Tsunade then looks at Naruto seeing how determined he is, in getting a mission.

'Well.. There is this one…' Tsunade said, as she lifted Narutos shoulders up with joy, he quickly turned around, with a huge smile. Looked like it was too big for his face. Naruto rushed up to Tsunades table, looking over excited.

'Come here..'

'Huh..?' Naruto said, leaning his head to one side.

'Come here..!' Tsunades voice entered Narutos ear, with anger, and a tone describing of tough. Naruto went over to Tsunade, she went up to his ear and whispered in his ear. Narutos smile, disappeared. And then he left the room, dragging him self.

'Whaaat its important.. Okay?' 

Then..

Naruto came back, to the square. Naruto again dragged him self to Tsunade. 

'Here…' He said, putting the bag on the table. 'thump'

'Did anyone find out..?' Tsunade asked. The room felt tense. With this weird atmosphere.. Naruto had his face facing down. He then slowly moved his face up, having a evil smile on. 

'OH I'M PRETTY SURE NO ONE SUSPECT ANY THING, WHEN YOU ASK A 15 YEAR OLD GUY TO BUY YOU SAKE!!' Tsunade just sat there. Looking at Naruto with the emotionless face on.

'Great…' she said. Narutos shoulder got tense, but he still forced him self to leave.

'Can't that idiot, tell that I was saying the opposite!!' Naruto then walked throw Konoha. When something came to his mind.

'Her birthdays tomorrow…' Naruto took grab of his head.

'What am I suppose to get her….' Naruto then hesitates. 'What am I suppose to get.. For a wife… not any wife… my wife…!? At age 15!? She probably think I was just joking!! Oh my god!!' he thought to him self. Every one walking around him. Supposing staring at him. Wondering what is he doing? Thinking? Acting weird in public?

'Naruto…' said a low voice. Naruto turned around.

'Sakura!! What-what are you doing here?'

'Close… its shikamaru…'

'Oh… that's not close!' Shikamaru laughs.

'Hahaa.. So what are you getting for her?'

'How'd you know-'

'You did say… 'What am I suppose to get her' I figured it'd be Sakura.. Since its today…' Naruto then passed out.

Then…

'Na-Naruto…' in a soft tone.. (Sakura) (He somehow always walks up by her voice, even though when she's not there)

'ARGHH!!' he fell out of his bed again. (you know what happens next)

'This gotto stop!! I can't wake up every day like this… this'll cause brain damage!!' Naruto went to the bathroom and washed his face. Naruto sighs.

'So… its today… awww damm….' Narutos door bell rings.

_To be continued _

_What do you think well happen next? Well Naruto just live the day without a present? Or he can wipe something up real quick? Or this'll be the end of their relationship? Or it ´didn't even started? Was it a dream? Find out in the next chapter…._


End file.
